Borrowed Time
This is supposed to be kind of poetic, so please don't judge repitition. Prologue It's easy to not exist. He slopped down on his bed, staring daggers into the ceiling. Orphaned as a child, he should know nothing of love. He lived in himself. Life was himself. Life was plain. It was plain, but he shouldn't know there was any other way to live. But he did. He had scrolls, they took him to a wonderful royal gala, the tension of dramatic romance, and love in the strangest of places. With his scrolls, he managed to build up the slightest bit of love inside of him, but unluckily he had no one to use it on. He had fallen into a deep hole, and he couldn't get himself out. But maybe someone else could. Chapter 1 She was trying to believe she loved her life. Her friends and her sat down on logs with a slab of rock in front of them in a tavern she could buy with her talon. Her friends all looked around in awe in this setup, but she had her mind on something else. "Three moons! I see Queen Ruby!" And with that her friends were all off, going to moon over her aunt. She dug deeper into her mind, trying to figure out the missing piece. Then she realized her piece was something real. All of this was fake. Her friends were using her, and they would never be able to understand her. She needed someone that understood her better than anyone else. She needed someone that would never use her to their own benefit. She needed love. Suddenly her head cocked forward, banging into the table. As she dizzily tried to get up, her wings were like mountains, pulling her back to reality. And with that she abruptly blacked out. Chapter 2 She woke up staring at her feet. Well, she was half awake, drifting in and out of sleep. A large MudWing suddenly walked into the room. "Hmm," she mused. Cold talons suddenly touched her forehead, and the MudWing let out a gasp. "NURSE!" she bellowed. They muttered back and forth, from what she could understand, her fever was already gone. She could go home, not that she had anything to go home to. 4 hours later she found herself in the waiting room, the stars creeping into the sky. Suddenly, her head fell against the arm rest. She abruptly dug her talons into the chair, trying with all her might to get up. She slowly started to black out, and suddenly started to puke. Suddenly she shook around abruptly in her chair. Vomit started to leak out her mouth, her throat felt as if she swallowed a wasp's nest. And once again, she blacked out. Chapter 3 What did I do to dishonor the moon that it must keep me in this torment? Something was talking to her, telling her that she could fix this. She just needed.. Then it got blurry. In painful consciousness, she looked around the room. The dim torch showed her a body, lying in a bed, with charred scales. She couldn't bring herself to empathy when it felt like all of the arteries in her body decided her stomach was a good place to dump their contents. The nurse and doctor were back. They told her that her immune system was not acting correctly; she shouldn't be puking when she didn't have any fever or any other sort of defense from the body. This could only lead to worse things they said. The doctor was very blunt and told her she was likely to die. She wasn't shocked. She had already figured this out and quickly come to acceptance. She had to come to acceptance. She fell asleep, and for the one thousandth time, hoped she wouldn't wake up. This time this hope wasn't fleeting though. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Stuffingnarwhals) Category:Genre (Romance)